<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mine, His, Ours. by ERAC12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746098">Mine, His, Ours.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERAC12/pseuds/ERAC12'>ERAC12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star War: A new era of Dinluke [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little, Canon?What is canon?, Din and Luke are married, Din is Mand'alor, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Grogu has two dads, I don't care about canon, I don't know any of the deep Star Wars' Lore, I just love Dinluke so much, M/M, Soft non sense, possessive din, sorry - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:00:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERAC12/pseuds/ERAC12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Din knew he was lucky to be married to such a wonderful man like Luke and he was grateful for that to the Universe or the Force or Whatever. But, even he couldn't avoid to feel a little jealous when he noticed how others desire his husband.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star War: A new era of Dinluke [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>178</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mine, His, Ours.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a little one-shot to shake out my uncontrolable desire to write Dinluke. I will continue my other project soon, I promise. </p><p>Sorry for any grammar mistake, english is not my first language.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Din looked again to the holo in front of him; letting himself distract a little as he sat in his office and worked in multiple documents he had to check and sign before the end of the day. Being a king of a whole planet wasn’t fun and demanded a lot of him, he couldn’t believe someone would want to do something like this for their own desire. He wouldn’t be there if it wasn’t because it was the right thing to do, to give his people a future, and the Armorer and Bo Katan insistence.</p><p>The holo showed him a few transcript conversations of politicians in the Senate of the New Republic. The info had been sent by his sister-in-Law, Leia Organa, to keep him in tabs with the plots of the place. Usually, this kind of knowledge would give Mandalore an advantage over the Senate and help it keep its independency as a small and new kingdom. Not this time. In this occasion, it was a little more personal.</p><p>He couldn’t stop himself from scowling as he read how these men, women and others were thirsty for his spouse. Some were extremely shameless on the way they talked about Luke. The familiar flame of jealousy invaded his soul but he controlled himself. No matter how much these people desired the blond, he was Din’s husband and he would be for the rest of their lives.</p><p>It’s not like Din considered himself worthy of being love by the Last Jedi, officially, and war hero. He didn’t put himself down, he was an okay guy; While he wasn’t extremely handsome, he wasn’t hideous either. But, still, he was just a man and there was nothing special about him. He knew that Luke was kind, beautiful and luminous. He was a lighthouse in the obscurity of the galaxy and Din couldn’t blame the people who couldn’t stop themselves for being allured by his aura.</p><p>It was still a surprise for him to be object of the Jedi’s affection. He couldn’t still believe it even if he woke up everyday with the other by his side. Every morning that he opened his eyes and found Luke in his arms, his blue eyes looking at him with fondness and adoration, before they were interrupted by their son who demanded their attention was a gift. He would never stop being thankful enough for it.</p><p>His son and his partner were a miracle. Before finding Grogu, he hadn’t thought of the possibility of having a clan of his own after he lost his family and the covert. He had believed he was cursed to be alone and spent the rest of his days fighting and surviving until he was defeated. He had been proved wrong when he put his eyes over the big ones of his child.  </p><p>He still was a fighter. He was a warrior. He was a Mandalorian. He was the Mand’alor.  But he was more than that. He was a man, a father and a husband. He had responsibilities with his people but his clan was always first. Some people would think that this would make him a bad leader, however, it was the reason behind the good decisions as he wanted to protected them and guarantied their happiness.  Keeping Mandalore safe meant keeping his family safe too…</p><p>“Patoo”. The soft voice of Grogu took Din out of his mind. He closed the holo immediately and got up of his sit to search for his child.</p><p>Grogu was trying to climb over the desk, probably to call their parent’s attention. They were getting braver with the days. The child had let themselves to be free after days of hiding as they found themselves surrender by love and nourishment. But they still had limitations, as they were still an infant, but they tried to be self-sufficient. Luke thought it was good to let them learn their own limits, that was still a little too hard for Din though, who didn’t like to see them in distress.</p><p>“Shouldn’t you be in class?” He asked at the same time he walked toward them. Grogu asked to be carried at the moment. Din didn’t doubt it and took him in his arms. “Do you escape again?” He questioned them, trying to seem strict and not show his amusement.</p><p>Luke and he considered that it would be useful for the child to go to the academy, aside of the morning’s lectures the jedi gave them to controls their gifts and the ways of the force, because it would help them socialize with other foundlings and be part of the Mandalorian customs. Also, they were smarter than it seemed and he could understand a lot. But it had been a difficult process as they usually escaped to be with any of their dads. Often, Luke would end taking them and let them be his companion as he imparted classes to older force-sensitive foundlings.  </p><p>“They did” Luke voice broke into the study. Din looked up and found him at the door. His husband was learning on the door frame with his arms crossed. “Their teacher sent me a message to alert me, all the guards were looking for them” He informed.</p><p>“You shouldn’t disappear like that, <em>a’dika</em>” He reprimanded them and Grogu hid their face against his chest plate at the same time they let a soft <em>coos</em> out. They were apologising.</p><p>“No harm was done” Luke said as he walked into the room and toward them. “I had commed everyone when I felt them in your office”. Luke put his hand over the small back of the child and caressed him in calmly circles. “They missed you” He told Din. “You have been busy all these days and they wanted to see you” The blond informed him.</p><p>“I am sorry” He said to the child. He had been so busy the past days with commercial deals with others planets as Mandalore’s population grow. Grogu looked up and gave him a little smile.</p><p>“Grogu knows you are working” Luke responded for them. Din was a little envious of their capacity of talk without words. He couldn’t wait to listen Grogu talk. They were progressing in their vocabulary with time but they were just able to say single words at the moment. “But they cannot avoid missing you” The other man’s voice denoted his own longing.</p><p>“I had neglected both of you” Din realized in shame. He had been so trapped in the work than he let his family aside. He even had spent the night in the office.</p><p>“Hey!” Luke exclaimed comforting. He put the hand he wasn’t using in the side of his cheek. “We understand” He said with a smile. “We are not mad” He ensured him and a little grunt from Grogu let them know the other agreement.</p><p>“I am still sorry” Din said as he got closer to his husband and put his forehead against Luke’s, being careful to not crush the child between them. Grogu closed their eyes and enjoyed the warmness and love of their favourite people in the galaxy.</p><p>“We love you” Luke murmured before breaking the contact. “Now, as we both are here and I’m not having any more lectures today, maybe we could stay and help you a little with your work”</p><p>“Bah!” Grogu shouted and the two men just smiled at them.</p><p>“Are you gonna help me?” Din asked amused to his son as he walked back to his chair with them in his arms. He sat the child in his lap at the same time he sat down.</p><p>Luke felt his heart melted at the sight of his husband cuddling their little baby and hearing Grogu’s laughs. With a big smile in his face, he took the holo that was on the top of Din’s desk and started to read. The jedi’s smile disappeared and his face started to get redder the longer he continued to read the document.</p><p> Grogu, feeling the distress of his other parent, looked at him and stopped laughing. His father noticed the change in his child and followed his gaze. Din recognized what document his spouse was reading at the moment he put his eyes over Luke’s face.</p><p>“Luke…” He called him. The other just looked at him and, without saying a word, he turned off the holo. The jedi’s glance demanded explanations and, for a second, Din could see that Luke and his sister share the exact same appearance when they were mad. “Your sister was the one who recompiled the information and thought it was the best option to inform me about it” He said.</p><p>“What?” Luke exclaimed. His annoyance turned into affliction. “Did Leia read this?” He asked. “Since when do the people of the senate think in me like I am a piece of meat?” He questioned embarrassed.</p><p>“I think they’ve always thought like that” Din said and he gained a dirty look from his partner. The Mand’alor stood up and, putting a confused Grogu in his chair, he moved straight to Luke and hugged him. The jedi was outraged and ashamed and the Mandalorian couldn’t blame him when he had already read the documents. “I could demand a combat in your name”</p><p>“Don’t joke” Luke answered as he hid his face against his husband shoulder.</p><p>“I am not” Din responded and Luke grunted. “I just needed a proof and I could demand it as your husband…”</p><p>“You’re not gonna start a war in my name” Luke declared. He looked him to his face while he started to recover his composure. “I can defend my own honour” Din arched his brow. “I was just shocked because I thought they respect me” He explained.</p><p>“They fear you” Din admitted unhappy. “And that fear only excited them and they want to control you” Luke scowled when he heard that words. “Perhaps, they had never showed their real intention for you before as they thought you were unreachable but, then, you married me”.</p><p>“I don’t like it” Luke said.</p><p>“Good” Din replied. “You’re mine and I wouldn’t like to see you flirty with anyone else” He said before he robbed him a kiss. Luke answered happily.</p><p>“Bah!” Grogu yelled, calling for attention, and their parents separated and turned around to see them. The child had their arms up. Their little hands opened and closed in the air, demanding to be carried.</p><p>“Do you want a kiss too?” Luke asked at the same time he carried them and kissed them in the top of the head.</p><p>“Coo!” They exclaimed satisfied. He was happy to be the receiver of his dad’s love. </p><p>“I was wrong” Din said as he looked at them. “You are ours, not only mine” Luke rolled his eyes but his smile betrayed him.</p><p>“Buir” Grogu called for the Mandalorian and Luke passed them to him. They pressed their forehead together.</p><p>“Please, erase every transcription of the senate that involves me” Luke asked at the same time he let the damned holo and took other to start to work. “I prefer to not know what other think of me…”</p><p>“Yes, cyar’ika” Din accepted as he took sit and took another holo, Grogu still in his lap.</p><p>Luke nodded and sat in another chair. Din stared to his husband for a moment, enchanted. He looked gorgeous; his blond hair contrasted with the shadows and the lights of the office. He looked like a god. Din wanted to take his helmet off and see him with his own eyes but any of his assessor could get in any moment and see him. So, he just had to wait when they were in their house. For that reason, he started reading a document, stoking delicately the ears of his child, since the quicker they finished, the sooner they could go home. Their home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it. If you have any prompt or opinion, I will be glad to read it in the comments or, if you want, you can send me a message in tumblr (erac12) or twitter (ER_Aguilar). I will be happy to share my love for this amazing ship.</p><p>As always, I send you a big hug. Be safe.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>